deimon visit to surabaya
by niichigo
Summary: gimana jadinya kalo anggota devil bats ke surabaya!wow!langsung bonek!baca,fic gj pertama!


Deimon Visits to Surabaya?XXDDD!

Genre:comedy

Rated:K(authornya lg seneng liat OVJ sih:p)

Pairings:not available

Author:by riichiro ingaki & yusuke murata

(fancic geje komedi pertamaku._Dont like,don't read)_

Disclaimer:eyeshield 21 milik riichiro inagaki&yusuke murata yang tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku…

~~^^ww^^~~

Hari ini,semua anggota devilbats sedang berkumpul di memanggil mereka was was seperti di_ insert investigasi_,tuh kayak gosipnya luna maya ma ariel peterpan(ni author g pernah liat gossip,jadi ketinggalan jaman gini deh gosipnya=w=)terlihat hiruma yang membawa data.

Sena:apa madsud kakak memanggil kita ke sini?

Hiruma:semuanya,atas keberhasilan tenaga tenaga semut kalian,madsud saya tenaga tenaga bayi semut ,KALIAN AKAN BERKEMAH SELAMA 2 MINGGU!

All:NANI!XXDDD*digorok hiruma*

JRENGGGG

Ruangan club yang semulanya kotor,bau asem kaya baunya toilet di satadiun tambak sari(SIPPP!),barang barang yang nggak beraturan kayak rambutnya mbah surip yang g keramas selama 5 tahun*mbah surip ngebunuh salma *,bau asap yang sepet rasanya seperti bau oksigen yang dihirup salma(o_0)? Sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah diskotik dengan lampu bola warna warni kayak pelangi yang baru dilukis ma Agung(baca=_pelangi pelangi,alangkah kuning hijau,dilangit yang biru,pelukismu AGUNG,blalalalalalal)_cewek cewek yang seksi kayak jupe,dewi persik,madsud saya makanan makanan seksi kaya pizza,hamburger spageti(author lagi sombong coz baru nelpon ke=14045).sinar dari spageti itu terpancar dari mata kurita(boleh dibaca salma),gempa berskala ritcher 9,9 yang lebih hebat dari gempa di padang ma tsunami di Aceh langkahan jumbo kurita menerjang makanan makanan kecepatan cahaya 4,2 detik,makanan habis terlahan di perut pesta geje geje an ngambil shusi dari stand,jumonji beri-in ceramah kaya ustad a'agim di masjid Akbar(cih,alim banget tuh jumonji!),togano ngebuat komik ma riichiro inagaki n yusuke murata,mamori yang lagi lomba makan cream puff ma kurita,sena yang sembunyi di belakang _rumah allah_(baca=masjid)karena takut kena ledakan balon neraka devil bats(liat di volume 31!).karena terlalu geje,sampai sampai salma gigit bantal sampe keluar yang makan pisang,tangan kiri pisang ambon,tangan kanan pisang raja,di mulut pisang goreng(rakus amat tuh monta!O.0)nanyain tempat tujuan mereka berkemah.

'kita mau kemping di mana hiruma senpai?'tanya monta sambil ngunyah pisang raja

'aha~ha~ha!bagaimana jika disurga?'lanjut taki sambil buka kerah bajunya yang bau apek.

''geh,ke kecamatan aja!tuh Julia peres lagi nyalonin jadi bupati!'sambung Kuroki sambil ngiler se-galaon.

'kalo gue mau ke spongebob squarpants!kan disitu bisa ketemu ma squiward,Patrick,ma 'tambah togano dengan mata berkilau kilauan kaya Patrick pas jadi pelayan pengambil topi(baca spongebob episode craby patty berubah jadi restoran bintang 5gara gara temennya squidward)

'g ah!kan di bikini bottom ada beruang laut!'protes Kuroki.

'kan bisa bikin lingkaran pengkal beruang laut yang dibikin ma spongebob!'kata togano

"tetep aja nggak mau!nanti jadinya malah babak belur kayak squidward!'protes Kuroki ke-2x.

'salahnya squidward sendiri!udah di bantuin malah nggak mau masuk lingkarannya spongebob!"ujar togano.

'nah,gimana kalo ada anjing laut?'kata Kuroki yang masih belum kalah.

'kan udah dikasih tau,tinggal bikin oval aja!'

'o iya seh!'

'jadi kita mau ke….'omongan hiruma dicuekkan oleh semuanya,semuanya sedang bergantung pada pendapatnya masing sekang menjadi seperti ishimaru.*dibabuk hiruma*hiruma langsung megang Machine gun-nya conter terrorist di counter strike.

Hiruma:"WOIIII!IDIOT IDIOT SIALAN!DIAM!KITA MAU PIKNIK KE SURABAYA!KITA DUKUNG PERSEBAYA NGALAHIN PERSIJA!

All:HUOOOOOOOO!KAMI INI BONEK MANIA!KITA SELALU MENDUKUNG PERSEBAYA!DIMANA KAU BERADA,DISINI KAMI ADA KARENA KAMI,BONEKK MANIA!*ditabuk persija*

Sena:*sambil bisik bisik ke kuping monta* gue nggak nyangka kalo kak hiruma suka Persebaya…=.=

Monta:iye,padahal gue ngedukung persija daripada untuk sementara,gue dukung dulu g mau mati di tangan Bonek Viking==;

Hiruma:kalian siap siap!nanti kita berangkat jam 16.00!soalnya mulai pertangannya jam 19.00!gue g mau ketinggalan mars bonek!yg terlambat,gue jatuhin satupersatu dari jembatan suramadu!*author g ngerti ketinggiannya berapa m,tapi pokoknya itu menyeramkan *.*!*

All:hiiiiiiii~~!iyei iye bang!*sambil sujud sujud kayak di pilmnya punk in love*

Semua menuju ke rumah masing masing dengan kecepatan 0,1 detik/40 yard karena takut ditenggelamkan dari jembatan suramadu sama ,untuk adegan ini kita skip dulu,sesingkat singkat mungkin,semuanya langsung mandi,ganti baju,makan,bawa bawa bayground karena takut digigit nyamuk di hotelnya*promosi:JIKA ANDA SAKIT,CEPATLAH MINUM BAYGROUND !SAKIT HILANG,AJAL MENANTI!'*disorakin para nyamuk*,Kuroki bawa pentungan bwt ngelawan the jack-persija,togano bawa uang 10.000 buat beli komik Indonesia,Gathotkaca(author g tau sapa authornya Gathotkaca),pak dokuroku bawa bir bikinan farah quin(0-0),mamori bawa gethuk buat dimakan bersama dengan mbok darmi,monta bawa pisang raja,ratu,jack,(koq kayak kartu remi yo?o.0?),sena bawa jamu pok ijah cap jempol bwt nggak mabuk di jalan sama obat tolak angin..setelah itu,semua pemain ditampung di truk devil bats

~~LETS GO TO SURABAYA!~~

======================================================================== 2 jam kemudian

======================================================================== Kuroki:sialan!jalanan macet!gara gara bonek!

_Ibu kita kartini…._

_Putri sejati…_

_Putri Indonesia,harum namanya._

_Ibu kita kartini…_

_Pendekar bangsa_

………………………_._

Karena kecapean menunggu,sena menyalakan ringtone hpnya yang berjudul"ibu kita kartini"

Suzuna:loh sena?kok punya lagu itu sih?

Sena:ah,Cuma memperingati hari kartini 21 april aja^^(gile,sena aja dari jepang pake ringtone"ibu kita kartini,gue aja yang orang indo pake ringtonenya mbah surip yang _Bangun tidur!)_*digebukin susilo bambang yudoyono*

Hiruma:ck!lambat banget sih ni truk!kayak bajajnya bang bajuri di bajaj bajuri!(wih!hiruma masih inget aja ma tu pilm!)geh!kalo udah kayak giini,gue panggil aja!gatotkaca!madsud saya..GARUDA PANCASILA!

SWIINNGGGG

Angin tertiup kencang karena seseorang yang baru melintas,madsud saya PESAWAT GARUDA.

Hiruma:HEI SAMPAH!CEPAT NAIK!MUMPUNG LAGI PROMO NIH!

All:HIII~~!IYE!

Langsung aja semua naik dengan kecepatan cahayanya panther,4,1 detik karena takut dibacok gatotkacha sama yudisthira(0o?).perjalanan dilanjutkan tanpa macet sedikit pun.

#15 menit kemudian

======================================================================== untung saja sena membawa tolak angin,jadinya sena yang tadinya mau muntah jadinya ketaha sama angin dari tolak di stadium tambak yang tidak hanya dipakai untuk pertandingan sepak bola,tapi juga kampanye presiden,PEMILU,pertemuan PBB,non blok,KAA,KTT,kemah,sampai juga menjadi tempat pembuangan sampah(pantes aja kotor =U=.)

Para pendukung persebaya datang, ketinggalan lagi juga persija,the aja deh perang dunia ke-3 + hiruma mengerti kelemahan penjaga lapangan,pak dadang(_pakdadangpakdadangpakdadang(_ni lagunya radja,aku udah lupa judulnya=w=;)),mereka diperbolehkan masuk tanpa tiket dan mendapat kursi VIP.

Mamori:emang apa yang mau kamu lakuin disini,hiruma?

Hiruma:kekeke,liat aja sendiri,manajer sialan!

Pertandingan persebaya yang ugal ugalan+bondo nekat langsung ngomong kata kata Mutiara,ya ngomong "inilah"ya ngomong "itulah"(author g bisa menampilkan kata2 mutiara,sudah taubat sih!=p!)

Bonek:PERSIJA ELEK!PERSIJA JAN###,PERSIJA T#####,PERSIJA G#####,PERSIJA SEDENG!PERSEBAYA APIK!PERSEBAYA MANIA!

Hiruk pikuk keadaan BonekVSthe jack,bukannya PersebayaVSPersija(pendukung nyasar kolom tuh…)

Kuroki:yeahh!ayo kita dukung!PERSEBAYA MANIA!XXDDD

Mamori:loh?mana hiruma?

Suzuna:you nii?tadi aku nggak liaat koq!

Sena:kh..jangan jangan…

~~flashback~~

-Di tempat ruang ganti Persebaya-

Pertandingan antara persebaya vs persija dimulai,keramaian pendukung tidak dipedulikan oleh pak jahat yang persis kayak mak lampir*digeplak tuyul* muncul dari tubuh hiruma,sayap setannya keluar,_what the?_tentu aja akal busuk hiruma udah bosen nyari kelemahan orang orang di ,sampe sampe udah penuh 2999999999 halaman,ya udah,untuk mengobati rasa bosennya,pake aja M-150 bisa!*digeplak salma*,madsudnya hiruma dateng ke Surabaya!nah,sekarang mulai di ruang locker andi odank

Hiruma:,kekeke,ketemu,ada fotonya andi odang nyuapi uangnya gayus tambunan,kalo gue kasih ini ke polsek ato ke gayus,laku berapa yeee?:?,

Pindah tempat lagi,sekarang balik ke lockernya supriono

Hiruma:uph!supriono nih?ngapain make BH sambil nari piring kayak gini?keh!disebelahnya fotonya Isabella!ni supriono selingkuh ya?nih juga Isabella selingkuh ma Charlie st 12!

Di sebelahnya lagi,hiruma nemuin fotonya pak aja hiruma liat

Hiruma:keh!ni wotonya pak dadang nih?lagi ngintipin anggota radja mandi?OH MY GODDD!XPPPPP

Dan masih banyak lagi kebrutalan hiruma,untuk bagian ini,kita skip author nggak seberapa tahu tentang persebaya*digebukin persebaya*

~~~end of flashback~~~

Kita beralih ke bonek vs the jack,madsudnya persebaya vs memikirkan hal yang aneh yang sangat berdampak buruk bagi anggota merasa tebakannya bener,padahal akhirnya bener penonton tak terdengar bagi sena(sena udah tuli0_o?)suzuna yang lagi asik asiknya nyemangatin persebaya yang lagi penalty,langsung noleh ke sena

suzuna:hei sena!semangat dongg!nih lagi seru serunya persebaya nyetak gol kayak seru serunya cicak vs buaya nya susno djuaji!XDDD!

sena:ngg,maaf suzuna,aku lagi mikir yang aneh aneh..

suzuna:mikr apa?

Sena:mikir akal busuk kak hiruma..=.=;

Suzuna:madsudmu..you nii tuh….

Sena:ya begitulah,mungkin "begitu",udah ah nggak usah dipikirin!

Suzuna:iyeiye,ngapain juga mikirin hal yang kayak gitu ye?

oke,kita focus pada pertandingan persebaya dan persija,dan untuk seterusnya,adegan ini juga di-skip dulu,takut kepanjangan=w=

30 menit kemudian,pertandingan ternyata hasilnya kacamata!(baca:0-0),otomatis,bonek nekat ngelemparin batu ke wasit ampe masuk surge,tapi gara gara ada hiruma,pembentrokan itu selesai semakin kacau =0=(perasaan nggak ada bedanya ya?)

Hiruma:cih!persebaya kalah req!tapi _whatever_,lagipula gue udah sebagian ngumpulin itu..

Mamori:ngumpulin apa?

Hiruma:udah jelas!NGUMPULIN KELEMAHANNYA AREQ AREQ SURABAYA!

Sena:innallilahii,betul juga dugaanku #mati kegampar beruang laut#

Musashi:ngomong ngomong,kita mau nginep di mana?

Hiruma:liat aja nanti!

Semua langsung menyerbu truk devil bats,sekarang di bayangan mereka,mereka akan menginap di hotel bintang 5,kayak hotel sangri-la,makanannya mewah mewah,atap hotelnya aja dari emas,tapi….

Hiruma:kekeke!liat!ini lah tempat kita menginap!

Semua terbelongo melihat hotel itu,hotel yang dibayangkan mereka sangat beda jauh,atap yang beralaskan emas jadi sebuah bamboo,pagar yang dibuat aluminium menjadi pagar besi berkarat,kamar yang penuh oksigen kini malah jadi karbon dan cowok cakep yang nginap sekarang malah jadi orang kekar botak yang tadiinya 5 sekarang di x 3 sama taki jadi bintang 10,penasaran sama hotel itu?namanya adalah hotel PRODEO(baca:penjara),disitu kita bebas memilih kamar dan biayayanya pun masih juga ada hotel kayak gini..=w=

Mamori:loe nggak salah tempat apa?

Hiruma:mata gue masih 100 % jernih,tentu aja nggak lah!

Musashi:otak loe kali yang miring!

Hiruma:shuut!otak gue nggak pernah miring!Cuma pernah bengkong dikit!

Sena:..nn…ttt…aa..piii..kkk…i…ttt…aa….b..bbb…eeenenneee….….nnngg….iiin…ep….d..di…sss..iii…ni..iiiii?..?

Monta:udah lah sena,loe kagak usah aziz gagap mode-on,loe kagak lucu!mending sule!prikiitiew!

Sena:eww!ngapain loe ikut ikutan?loe mending jadi "kera sakti"!

Monta:mukkyyyaa!lah terus loe jadi sapa hah?jadi biksunya kera sakti!

Sena:biksu!gue kagak pinter doa!tuh ajak aje a'agim!wong alim!gw tuh kagak pinter ceramah!yang gue apal Cuma_ namidaamibuda!_

Hiruma:SHITTTT UP FUCKINGG CEBOL!GUE BICARA DULU!AYO CEPAT MASUK!

Sena+monta:ieeeeyteyeyeZ!

Mamori:aku nggak setuju nginep disini!mending gue nginep di rumahnya salma!(O_o)

Jumonji:buetull!lagipule daripada sama waria waria aneh itu,mending nginep di rumahnya author sialan itu!(0A0)

Salma:waittt ato tunggu!tempat gue bukan penampungan orang!

Monta:nah,loe ndiri!loe kan authornya!gue pemainya!gue nggak setuju nginep di penjara!

Author:weeii!nggak bisa ggiitutuuu!

Sena:cih!emangnya loe mau nginep di penjara?

Author:ya jelas nggakk maul ah!

Sena:yaa makanya gue tinggal di rumah loe!

Author:ya ampiunn!jalan ceritanya tuh nggak kayak gini tau!udah lah!mainin aja alur ceritanya!

Wes lah!mbalik meneh neng ceritane!XDDD!

Hiruma:ntar,gue dekorasi dulu nih penjara.

Hiruma masuk ke dalam penjara,mereka ketemu sama bang napi yang ada di_ RCTI_

Bang napi:heh!loe anak baru ye disini?

Hiruma:kalo iye,mang kenape?

Bang napi:anak baru harus ditarik Pajak!cepet sini duitmu!

Hiruma:hmmmmm,,bang napi yeeee,,loe kayaknya pernah fotofoto sama Julia perez ya….

Bang napi:whhhaatttt!dapet dari man aloe berita ntu?

Hiruma:I don't know,_waspadalah!waspadalah!_

Bang napi:hiiii!jgn kasih tau ma yang lain yeeZ!

Hiruma:1 syarat….

~hiruma mengatakan syarat itu pada bang napi,beberapa saat kemudian,wajah bang napi kusut banget kayak celananya salma*digeplak salma*yang belum disetrika selama 4 tahun~

Hotel beralaskan bamboo sekarang menjadi perak keemas emasan,bau rokok sekarang menjadi bau cologne apple bikinan pok jamellah,waria waria aneh yang sedeng menjadi seseorang beragama islam alim tanpa jenis kelamin,wajah anggota deimon yang benar benar kaya rambutnya mbah surip jadi rapi kayak rambutnya maia estianti.

Jumonji:wow,ini adalah 1 dari 8 keajaiban dunia…..

Komusubi:FUUGGGGOOO!

All:#sambil nengok ke kurita#

Apa madsudnya?

Kurita:*sambil nerangin bahasa kuat kayak sensei*

Hebat!hotel yang disebut sebut hotel prodeo sekarang berubah 180 derajat!inilah kenaikan drastiss!

Mamori:hei hiruma!nggak apa apa nih kalo kayak gini?

Hiruma:jelas nggak apa apa!cepat masuk ke kamar kalian masing masing!

All:okkkeee booss!

Semua langsung memasuki kamar mereka masing masing,kamar sena penuh dengan komik komik karya mangaka terkenal,kecuali salma*komputernya digeplak*,kamar monta dihiasi glove dan poster poster honjo saat home run,kamar suzuna dipenuhi barang barang aneh seperti tv untuk melihat gossip antara salma vs firli(o_0)*digeplak firli n salma*,kamar mamori dengan berjuta juta,mungkin ribuan cream puff sudah berubah chara kayak di shugo chara,memakai baju abad langsung menuju ke meja makan.

Monta:mukkyyaaaaaaa!ada pisang goreng,keju,nanas,strawberry,melon,……….

Hiruma:cepet makan!selagi belum busuK!

Sena:#ngambil dorayaki sisa makan doraemon#

Ymm,sedapnyeee dorayakinyyyeeee!

Suzuna:kukuku,akhirnya gue dapat fotonya salma waktu makan 1000000000 crabby patty!gila!bunder banget!

Hiruma:kekekee,ngomong ngomong kita ke sini bkn cm bwt pesta,tp latihan neraka kayak di death martch!

All::uuuppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_Bagaimana Nasib anggota deimon yang dibohongi hiruma?anda tidak tahu kelanjutannya?sama kayak saya jugga!_

OC:

Firli:woii!gw kok bisa bisanya dimasukin ke cerita geje ini!

Sena:I don't know,Tanya aja ke author gejenya

Salma:ampunnn brooooooo!kita lak best friend!

Firli:lha best friend kok aku dimasukin cm 1 paragraf!

Salma:o iya she*ditabok firli

Geje?tak jelas?dan membuat anda bingung?

BERARTI ANDA MASIH WARAS!

rewiew


End file.
